Kau Cemburu, Sasuke?
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Karena pemuda itu lebih suka kalau gadisnya'lah yang terlebih dahulu sadar bahwa Ia, tidak suka jika gadisnya dekat dengan pemuda manapun. Mind to RnR?


Yusha Daesung Proudly Present

**Kau Cemburu, Sasuke?**

standard disclaimer applied

Pairing

SasuSaku

Warning(s) :

The Romance/Drama typed, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Oneshot, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD, DLDR.

Summary :

Karena pemuda itu lebih suka kalau gadisnya'lah yang terlebih dahulu sadar bahwa Ia, tidak suka jika gadisnya dekat dengan pemuda manapun.

X

X

X

**Kau Cemburu, Sasuke?**

"Perkenalkan," gadis itu tersenyum, dengan raut lucu, "ini sahabat lamaku, namanya Akasuna Sasori."

Pemuda berambut raven itu menarik tinggi alis kirinya, memperhatikan pemuda bernama 'Akasuna Sasori' itu dengan seintents mungkin. Dari atas, sampai ke bawah. Pemuda bernama Sasori itu balas tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu biasa saja―menurut si raven. Ia menggunakan hem hijau tosca berlengan panjang yang sengaja dilipat sebatas siku dengan kancing atas yang hampir memperlihatkan sebagian dada bidangnya karena dua kancingnya sengaja tak dikancing. Mau sok pamer rupanya.

Sasuke, mendengus kecil. Agak geli.

Untuk bawahannya, pemuda itu hanya menggunakan celana jeans belel, yang Sasuke yakin sudah sangat―amat lama Ia simpan di dalam lemari dan juga di setrika serapi mungkin. Lihat saja, garis bekas setrikanya masih sangat tampak.

Memang sih, pemuda itu hampir sama dengan dirinya, cool dan tenang. Bahkan, ehm, pemuda ini lebih condong imut kalau dikategorikan sebagai seorang pemuda. Tapi justru imutnya itu yang tidak Sasuke suka di sini. Wajah sok polos tanpa dosanya saat balas mengamit lengan gadisnya tanpa pandang situasi. Gezz! Demi apapun itu, Sasuke tak suka tampang polos itu. Sok akrab sekali dia dengan Sakura-nya.

"Hn," akhirnya hanya kata ambigu itu yang Ia keluarkan. Ia melirik tangan Sasori yang terulur mengajaknya bersalaman. Cukup singkat, Uchiha bungsu itu membalasnya. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura hanya cengengesan tak jelas, "ok, ok, ya sudah." Ia menyipit, kembali tersenyum menatap Sasori, dan mengabaikan Sasuke. "Nah jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami Sasori?" Tanyanya dengan kepala yang sedikit di miringkan dengan raut lucu.

Ujung bibir Sasori mengernyit sedikit, sebelum berseru tenang. "Terimakasih Sakura, tapi aku masih ada urusan." Sambungnya, melirik jenaka Sasuke yang mendengus keras-keras saat itu.

"Ah, kenapa? Kami mau bersenang-senang loh Sasori, kau yakin tak ingin ikut? Sekalian kau ku antar berkeliling Konoha, kau kan baru saja datang ke sini. Mau ya, kumohon?" Ck, Sakura tampak memaksa.

Sasuke menyipit, dengan kepala panas. Dasar gadis bodoh, apa dia tak sadar kalau saat ini ada sosok lain yang tengah Ia acuhkan, dan lagi, bukankah ini acara 'kencan pertama' mereka ya? Kenapa harus ada pihak lain segala?

Sakura masih memandangi Sasori penuh harap, seolah tatapannya itu bisa meluluhkan hati Sasori untuk ikut serta dalam acara jalan-jalannya bersama Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, Ia rindu juga pada pemuda ini. Sahabat dekatnya semasa mereka masih di Senoir High School, saat di Suna. Sahabat yang benar-benar banyak mendukung jalan hidupnya. Di saat Ia tengah bersedih maupun bahagia.

Selagi kedua makhluk itu masih saling asik tatap-menatap, seolah tak tahan dengan situasi ini, Sasuke akhirnya memilih beranjak dari sana dengan langkah besar. Ia kesal bukan main. Lihat saja wajah tampannya, akh!

Makin tampan saja!

"Kau dengannya saja, biar aku pergi sendiri."

Gumaman cukup dengan nada nyaring. Suara syarat akan rasa kesal itu cukup membuat Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke. Sembari mengerjap kecil dengan raut kaget sekaligus heran.

Ada apa dengan pemuda itu, heh?

"Sasuke? Kau mau ke mana?" Serunya kemudian. Melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sasori, gadis itu melangkah sedikit maju berusaha untuk menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang besar-besar. Tapi tampaknya percuma saja.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura menggaruk belakang rambut gulalinya dengan ringisan kecil pertanda Ia tak enak pada Sasori atas kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Menoleh, Ia memandangi Sasori seolah meminta maaf atas perlakuan tak sopan kekasihnya barusan. "Maafkan dia ya Sasori, Sasuke memang suka seperti itu."

Sasori mengangguk ringan, senyum penuh arti tergambar di wajahnya. "Tak apa, mungkin Ia hanya merasa tak enak karena posisiku." Pemuda itu berasumsi geli. Hanya kepala pink itu yang tidak mengerti bahwa Sasuke tengah cemburu.

"Aha," dengan ragu Sakura mengangguk. Tampaknya Ia memang kurang paham dengan perkataan Sasori barusan. Dengan senyumnya yang masih sama, Ia melangkah maju, mengecup sekilas pipi kanan Sasori dengan cepat lalu berkata.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menemanimu berjalan-jalan, tapi nanti akan ku kabari Kak Konan, agar Ia yang menemanimu. Kau mau kan?"

Dengan senyum tipis serta wajah yang merona, pemuda itu mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, tak apa."

**xXXXx**

"Ayolah Sasuke, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Apa kau sakit heh?"

Sasuke mendengus keras, menampik tangan Sakura yang tadinya tengah menyentuh keningnya yang terhalang poni raven miliknya.

Pemuda itu meliriknya tajam, membuat nyali Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya menciut seketika. "A-apa?" Dengan gugup Ia bertanya. Gadis itu perlahan menarik duduknya ke belakang dengan spontanitas menjaga jarak dari Sasuke yang sekarang kian makin tajam tatapannya. Padahal, Sasuke tidak melakukan pergerakan sedikit-pun. Pemuda itu hanya memandangnya. Me-man-dang-nya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura mulai menutupi bagian dadanya.

"Cih!" Pandangan Sasuke beralih menatap televisi yang ada di ruangan santai apartemen pribadinya, Ia berseru dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Matanya menyipit tak senang memandang movie yang tengah diperhatikannya.

"Mana kekasihmu itu, heh? Si Saori, Saungri, Sayuri?" Sungutnya mengeja nama-nama yang Ia terka sebagai nama pemuda yang tadi di temuinya. Tapi sayangnya, nama yang Ia sebutkan adalah nol besar semua.

Sakura mengernyit. Mengerutkan keningnya sembari memandangi Sasuke.

Sedang Sasuke sendiri, tengah meraup beberapa pilus dari dalam toples, lalu memakannya dengan kasar. Menimbulkan suara gemeletuk khas dari pemuda itu.

Kalau cemburu, Sasuke memang suka lupa bagaimana seharusnya para Uchiha bersikap.

Sakura masih diam beberapa saat, sampai pilus suapan kedua yang tengah Sasuke makan, baru Ia berseru. "Kau cemburu, Sasuke?" Matanya terbuka lebar dengan binar, "kau cemburu padaku?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, kali ini sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tolong tampar dia jika ini memang mimpi!

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Sasuke menepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak karena tiba-tiba saja tersedak pilus yang Ia makan tanpa Ia kunyah dengan baik terlebih dahulu. Berpura-pura memasang wajah datar, Ia menerima sodoran gelas dari Sakura yang dengan cepat meraih minuman mineral terdekat dan duduk merapat dengan jarak tipis dari jarak duduk Sasuke saat ini. Diminumnya sampai tandas air mineral itu.

Membuat Sakura aneh sendiri memperhatikan tingkah laku kekasihnya.

"Jadi?"

Sasuke mendelik, "siapa yang cemburu?" tanyanya, seolah menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah agar tak tertangkap dengar oleh Sakura yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari tubuhnya.

Mata Sakura berputar bosan, "ya kaulah? Masa anjingnya Kiba?" Ejek si kepala gulali tanpa ragu, Ia mendekat lagi pada Sasuke.

Pelan tapi pasti, lengan gadis itu mengalung erat pada lengan kiri Sasuke dengan kepala bersandar pada sisi lengan dari si pemuda. Seketika itu juga, wangi maskulin khas Sasuke memenuhi rongga parunya. Matanya terpejam tenang.

Sasuke meliriknya gugup. Lihat! Betapa manisnya kekasihnya ini. Pipinya yang chubby, sepasang emerald yang bersinar hijau cerah, bibir tipis yang 'tak tersentuh' rambut pink pendek yang memiliki aroma lembut khas bayi. Oh gosh~

"Sasuke?" Serunya, lembut.

Jadi? Lelaki mana yang tak luluh hatinya jika sudah seperti ini?

"Hn?" Sasuke ikut menaruh berat kepalanya pada kepala pink itu, stoicnya sudah runtuh ternyata. Lengan kanannya meraih lengan bebas Sakura. Menciumnya lembut.

Sakura membuka matanya, Ia memandang Sasuke dengan sepasang emeraldnya yang polos. "Kau cemburu padaku kan?" Pintanya. Karena, pernyataan itu lebih tampak seperti sebuah permintaan.

Mau tak mau ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik, menyunggingkan senyuman tipis syarat akan rasa geli. "Kau pikir apa?" tantang pemuda itu ketika Sakura malah memasang wajah innoncent khas mautnya.

Mengangkat bahu, gadis itu menggeleng tak mengerti. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti apa kau cemburu atau tidak."

"Kenapa kau bertanya, bodoh."

"Habis biasanya kata Ino kalau pacarmu mengatakan orang lain sebagai pacarmu, itu artinya pacarmu itu sedang cemburu padamu."

"Jangan banyak 'makan asupan' dari kekasih Sai itu, Sakura." Sela Sasuke.

Pemuda itu melepas perlahan lengan Sakura, mengubah posisi mereka menjadi berhadapan.

"Memang sih ada benarnya," lengannya menangkup wajah si gadis, "tapi, ada baiknya kalau kau sendiri'lah yang lebih cepat sadar." Keduanya saling pandang. Pelan, dielusnya pucuk kepala gadis itu dengan gemas. "Apa kau mengerti?"

Mata Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. Kepalanya pelan mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengerti."

PLUKK

"Karena aku lebih suka kalau kau yang sadar bahwa aku tidak suka jika kau dekat dengan pemuda mana-pun." Ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala pink itu.

Dan dibalas dengan senyuman lembut Sakura. "Aku menyayangimu Sasuke," ucapnya sembari mengulum senyumnya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, namun teramat lebar dalam hati. Perlahan, dibawanya gadis itu kedalam dekapannya. Ia memeluknya erat.

Sedang si gadis hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tak kalah erat ketika dengan suara nyaris berbisik pemuda itu berkata.

"Aku juga."

THE END

**XxxX**

Hallo!

Saia kangen kalian-peluk warga FFN- Saia nekat publish nih, padahal nggak sampe seminggu lagi udah UAN. Pinter banget ya Saia-KICKED- sebenarnya ini catatan di facebook Saia, dan well, dengan rombakan di sana dan di sini, akhirnya Saia berani publish deh, hehehehe. Ini karena Saia kangen kalian, makanya Saia nekat ;)#apaan banget ya?

Dan soal fict yang laen, lepas UAN baru Saia bisa publish lagi ya. Semoga nggak pada kabur deh karena kelamaan―komat-kamit―hahahaha, ya sudah

Akhir kata, doa'kan Saia lulus ya Saudara-Saudara. Agar Saia dengan aman tanpa dag-dig-dug-der lagi ngupdet chap-chap fict Saia yang ngaretnya minta ampun -_-

So, mind to concrit or review my friends?


End file.
